


Not Goodbye, See You Later

by VLRichard



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLRichard/pseuds/VLRichard
Summary: For her selflessness, Midoriko grants Kagome one wish. She chooses to resurrect Kikyo, but by doing so she will never agin be able to return to the fuedal era. Now, she must say goodbye to all her friends. What will everyone think when they learn of her sacrifice? More importantly, what will Inuyasha think?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place after Naraku is defeated and after Kagome wished away the jewel. She did not disappear back to her era.

I was in the middle of the forest, looking around wondering where she went, when suddenly there was a bright pink light surrounding me. It was so bright it lit up the night sky.

It was less of a light and more like an energy, palpable, warm and strong. It surrounded me like warmth from a fire. This light was my wish coming true.

I could hear the worried shouts of my friends as they ran to me, trying to reach me to protect me. But this time I didn't need protection. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

Like a barrier, the energy was too strong to pierce, too much to traverse, and all of my friends were held back at a short distance, all except one.

I couldn't hear or see him, but I felt him, felt his arms snake around my waist, determined to protect me from this - whatever this was.

Even in this moment where I was supposed to be the strong one, where I was supposed to be doing something selfless for my friends, he was still holding me up.

I can scarcely remember how I even even up at this moment. Only moments ago, me and friends were sitting around a fire, still reeling from the defeat of Naraku just the day before. We were celebrating with the villagers who threw a feast in our honor.

I was enjoying sweets, talking with Sango as we watched while some of the villagers dance to a simple melody. I couldn't help but to steal looks at Inuyasha, as I usually do when he isn't looking.

He was too preoccupied bickering with Miroku to notice me starting at him, so I just continued, until I felt a very gentle tug on my body. Not ominous, not malevolent, more like the gentle touch of an old friend. It called me. Beckoned me to the forest.

"Kagome?" Sango had questioned when I stood up. I assured her that I was okay, and that I would be right back. She didn't look convinced, but I still slipped away non the less. The celebration continued while I followed the pull all the way to the sacred tree, to Goshinboku.

On my way into the forest, the only thing I could think about was a moment during dinner when one of the villagers offered Inuyasha some sweet yams for his courage in the final battle.

He blushed, not use to anything but malevolent attention from humans, but still whispered a surprised thank you. I smiled at that memory, at him, and how far he's come.

For a while upon my arrival at the tree, there seemed to be nothing of importance happening. I could hear crickets dancing and I could feel the breeze doing cartwheels against the night sky, but that was it, nothing unusual. Mabey I was too lost in my memory of a certain half-demon that to notice anything, that is until I turned around to head back to the village.

My jaw dropped from sheer surprise as I came face to face with Midoriko, the original protector of the jewel. I had only glimpsed her once, years ago, but I knew it was her immediately. She was present, but also not at the same time. She looked translucent.

She didn't speak any words to me, but she still was able to make herself understood. I heard her in my mind.

She thanked me for finally setting her free, for making the one correct wish that got rid of jewel forever. I told her it was a group effort, but she disagreed, stating that only I could have made such a truly selfish wish. I thought she put too much weight on my role, but I still gave a gracious thank you. Agree to disagree, I guess.

With a smile, I prepared to head back to the village until she spoke again, asking me a peculiar question.

What would make you happy, Kagome?

I didn't turn around but I did stop walking.

I should know the answer to that, but I don't. I have no idea what would make me happy.

Naraku was gone, and with his demise the healing could begin. Healing for my friends and for so many others who had been hurt by him.

That should have made me happy. So, I was happy, wasn't I? Wasn't I? An image of a face with sad amber eyes flashed in my head. Silver hair, a seemingly permanent scowl, and shoulders carrying the weight of the world.

My heart picks up at just the thought of him.

Was he happy? He had been the first pawn of Naraku and he lost his first love because of it. Maybe his only love. And Kikyo suffered too when she was only trying to help Naraku heal, he had been Onigumo back then. A selfless act cost Kikyo her life.

What would make you happy, Kagome, Midoriko repeats to me.

What would make me happy?

What?

The only thing that would truly make me happy was for my friends to be happy.

I think they are now with Naraku gone. Sango has Miroku, and they can start a new life together. Kohoku has his own life to live, and Shippou and Rin are young but have the world at their feet.

It would seem everyone is able to start over, except him. Except him and her, they don't get the chance to start over, do they? They don't get closure or a happy ending.

Two people, one whom I loved, and one whom I envied, were at the front my of mind, their pain ricocheting across my brain. Two people I desperately wanted to make happy.

I wanted to give them a chance.

I wanted.

I wanted...

I knew what I wanted.

Midorku nods, hearing what's in my head, and feeling what was in my heart. Yes, I can do that, she tells me. but, it will be great cost to me.

She tells me that in order to grant a wish of that magnitude, she needed the energy from the well.

Once my wish was granted and I jumped through, I could never come back to the feudal era again.

I felt tbe air leave my body. I can never come back here? Never see them again my friends? Never see Inuyasha? I would have to give up the person I want most to get the thing I want most.

A deep shuddering breath leaves me, and hurt creeps into my skin. I am sad, but my resolve is strong. If that is the cost then so be in. I nod my head, unwavering from my decision.

Midoriko doesn't say anything. She just gives me a small sad small, and then, she was gone. I crane my neck to look around the forest for her, but she was gone.

Nothing happened for a while, and it's funny now looking back. I remember being slightly disappointed by the absence of some big bang or some huge display of her power. I felt let down, that is, I did, until the light started, spitting out from the ground right in front of Goshinboku like a giant pink laser.

I stumbled back and fell to the ground from the sheer might of it. I was no longer disappointed.

I was...scared.

What have I done?

And now here I am, sitting in the forest with Inuyasha's arms around me, my friends surrounding me, waiting for my wish to come true.

When the light finally began to wane, I push at Inuyashas's arms, sending a message to him to loosen his hold. I needed to do this as my arms are now full. Full of something I still can't see yet.

"Kagome?" I hear him say my name in a exhale, confusion in his voice.

When the light completely subsides and we are left in the darkness, I can hear all my friends surround me. I can hear their startled gasps and as they finally see what I'm cradling.

"Kikyo?" Sango is the first one to speak her name, her voice quiet and disbelieving.

She's laying in my arms, looking at peace for the first time since I've met her. The normal hard lines and determination on her face are gone, and only serenity is left.

"Is she-? Miroku trails off, not knowing how to ask the question that everyone else is thinking.

Was this another cruel trick? Had someone else resurrected Kikyo only to use her body to haunt us. Did someone else have plans to torture her already tortured soul?

I'm silent for a while, while all my friends wait for my response. Emotions ad feelings that I can't discern filter through my head. A small genuine smile finally graces my lips and I lift my head and look at Inuyasha. He's looking at me, eyes wide and confused, not knowing what is happening.

"No" I finally speak in soft voice, "She's alive."


	2. Chapter Two

Since I came here, everyone has always said me and her look alike, and it's taken me a while to consent to that fact. But holding her so close has made the similarities even more pronounced.

Our skin, our facial structure, our stature, we were almost twins, and I was definitely her reincarnation.

But we don't act a like, I don't think anyway. As I sit here with her in the hut waiting for her to wake up, with all my friends surrounding us I can't help but wonder if she would have done the same for me.

I take a rag out of a bucket and squeeze the water from it and place it on her head. I sit back and sigh and just stare at the wall.

After the surprise of what happened, Inuyasha, still confused, carried Kikyo to Kaede's hut, where she immediately went to work setting out her futon and making her comfortable. Kaede was confused as well, but she didn't ask questions. Not yet.

I sat in the background, not sure how to broach the subject. Not sure how everyone felt. When Kikyo died the last time, we thought that would be it.

Is it cruel that I resurrected her yet again? This time though she would be alive and healthy, so that should count for something, right? She would get the life she was denied by Naraku.

Still, how does Inuyahsa feel about all this? Even more, how will Kikyo feel when she wakes up. The thought that I had done something wrong and made a mistake entered my mind last night while I was fighting sleep, which is why I'm determined to stay here and be here for her when she wakes up. Whether she is sad, upset, or angry, I will accept her reaction.

Inuyasha hasn't said anything since we brought her back last night. He's just staring at her like he can't believe it. Honestly, neither can I. I can't believe I won't get see him again. Once I leave that's it. This life will be over and anything that me and him could have been will be over.

I take in his face, emotionless and strong, and I wonder how I will when I have to leave it. How will I go on. It hurts, but somehow, I'll have to.

The truth is, if Kikyo hadn't died, this same scenario would have played out. He wouldn't have stayed with me and I would have been forced to go home. But at least before I had a little bit of hope. But now, there's none.

The irony is although this may be the last time we see each other, I know all he can think about is Kikyo, so we won't get a proper goodbye. I still don't know if I should tell him.

"We're going to go get some air", Sango announces and she stands up. Shippou seems like he wants to stay but Miroku picks him up before he can protest. I know this is really just a way to force me and Inuyasha to talk. They don't know that I'll be leaving. They don't know that there is nothing to talk about, but I still give them a a nod and a smile, and watch as they leave the hut.

Me and Kikyo are both in the traditional Miko robes, as my uniform got mutilated during the final battle. Anyone else would sorely be able to tell us apart. I wonder if he can.

It's just me and Inuyasha now, and a sleeping Kikyo, and I'm at a lost for what to say to him, so we just sit in silence with me periodically adjusting Kikyo's blanket and replacing her cloth. How do you tell the person who means the world to you that your're leaving them.

With Kikyo here, will he really care? I will tell him, because I think he deserves to know. But for now, I just want to focus on Kikyo and making sure she is okay when she wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Only one more chapter after this!

Enjoy!

* * *

After everyone left the hut there was silence, but inside of me, there was anything but. My mind was running a mile a minute.

I could hear the breeze hitting the door-mat, loud and persistent, making itself known.

It was sunny outside but it still very windy; a sign that the days were releasing their last bit of summer and preparing for the colder months.

"Inuyasha", he turns towards me upon hearing his name, and I begin to lose my nerve at the intense look in his eyes.

He looks a little more cognizant than before; like he's no longer confused and he has accepted the fact that Kikyo is back. Back from the dead, and back in his life.

There so much I want to say, so much I  _need_  to say, but for whatever reason the words won't come out. I decide instead to start with something simple and safe.

"Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer at first, just continues to stare at me for a bit before responding to my question with one of his own.

"Are  _you_  okay?". At his shirked response, I turn back towards Kikyo. As I look at her my lips go up into a small smile.  _No, I'm not okay,_  I want to scream out at him, but now is not the time for an emotional meltdown.

Actually, it is the time, but I still stifle my emotions so I can try and gauge how  _he_  is feeling.

"I'm fine. How are you? With all this, I mean", I gesture to Kikyo as the  _this_  in the scenario.

He's still looking at me when he responds.

"I don't-, I don't know. I still can't believe all this happening… I've watched her die and be brought back a lot. I just don't want that to happen again."

He doesn't want her to go through that pain? Or he doesn't want himself to go through the pain? I know I'm being selfish since that doesn't matter because I'm leaving, but still I want to know everything in his head.

I want to know if he's happy that she's here. I need to know, so I can assure myself that I did the right thing.

I go to open my mouth to ask him the questions in my head, but he interrupts me.

"I want to know why Midoriko bought her back? Was it because she suffered so much in life? Or because Kikyo herself wanted to come back?"

I sigh inwardly at that. He thinks Midoriko did this, and I wonder if he would be upset if he knew it was me.

"I think she has suffered. You all have, but Kikyo ended up losing her life on top of her suffering, so that was why she got a second chance."

He nods almost imperceptibly at that, and turns to look at her. I continue my explanation speaking more to myself then him.

"Everyone else is getting some version of a happily ever after, so maybe she's here now so she can get hers too."

His eyebrows waggled up and down at my words.

"What's happily ever after", he asks looking at me again? His head is on a swivel, moving back and forth between me and her.

It's funny. That's how I've always felt during my time here, like he was back-and-forth in between us.

I forget sometimes that there is so much Inuyasha doesn't know. So much he will never know since he's from this time.

"It's when people get to be happy after some hardship. Miroku and Sango lost so much fighting Naraku but they found each other and now they'll get to be together, so it's their happily ever after."

"So this is Kikyo's happily ever after?" He asks, and I nod my head yes instead of speaking it because my throat is starting to swell up.

"Yes, it is. Kikyo's happily ever after is to be here again. And I think what she wants most is to be here with-" a rustling noise cuts me off and we both snap our heads down to look a Kikyo.

She doesn't open her eyes, but the shifting is a sign she's coming to. It means she'll probably wake up soon.

I lean over and pull the covers up and closer to her chin.

"I will go get some water for her for when she wakes up", I say more to myself than Inuyasha.

I've changed my mind, and even thought it makes me a coward I can't be here any longer. I can't wait till she wakes up. Watching them reunite will be too much for me.

I stand up and Inuyasha does too. The wind is still loud and obnoxious outside as me and Inuyasha just stare at each other. I give him a small smile.

"It's going to be okay Inuyasha, I promise."

He doesn't look like he believes me, but I just stand there for a moment more, taking in his features.

His strong face, his determined eyes, and the look that is both concerned and confused. I would kill to know what he is thinking right now.

I want to ask, but I'm really only dragging this out. I need to go now, before I lose my nerve.

I turn around to face the entrance of the hut, but then quickly turn back towards Inuyasha. In just a few steps I invade his personal space and wrap my arms around him.

Without hesitation he encircles his arms around mine. I remember not too long ago he wouldn't even allow me to touch him.

I just hold him like this for a moment, taking in his smell and feeling his warmth.

He smells like fresh air and clouds. I want to bottle it and take it with me.

Inuyasha pulls back to look at me.

"Kagome, what's wro-". He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence because I lean up and kiss him on the lips, while simultaneously pulling him closer.

I pull back so fast that I don't give him time to offer rejection or reception, I just let it be.

It was way too short and way too brief, but it was something I needed. With another small smile I pull back from him and out of his arms.

He looks confused. He probably doesn't know what's gotten into me.

"I'm going to go get the water", I whisper to him as I head towards the exit. He doesn't make a sound, just nods and I finally walk out of the hut.

I take a total of five steps and then I stop, inhaling loudly.

I can't believe I just did that. My heart is beating fast in both excitement, nervousness, sadness, and regret.

Once I calm down, I continue walking. Not to Kaede's, but to the forest. My footsteps speed up and then before I know it I'm full out sprinting.

It's only a short run to the well, but I need to get there as soon as possible, or else I may lose my resolve.

Kissing him had been impulsive, but I had to. I wanted something to take with me. It had felt good, really good, but it didn't give me the closure that I needed.

That would only come with me telling him the absolute truth. That I love him.

After running for full speed for a few more minutes, I slow down when the well comes into sight.

My breathing is ragged, but my stride is still intentional and focused, and I reach the well in no time. I fall down in a thud in front of it and work on catching my breath.

Right as I reign in my breathing, my eyes let loose.

Finally, when I'm all alone and at my tipping point, the tears falls. They waited until I was by myself and at the point of no return.

I'm shedding tears for not being able to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

Tears for not hugging Shippo.

Tears for not facing Kikyo and receiving either her gratitude, or her wrath. Tears for leaving the man that I love.

Most of all, I'm crying tears for myself.

Tears for the girl who has to give up the things that make her the happiest.

Tears for the girl I'll be leaving behind in the feudal era.

Tears for the Kagome that will never be the same after she jumps through the well.

I sit for a moment, and after a while of just crying, I realized I was stalling again.

Deep down I had hoped he would come for me, but he didn't, and that was probably for the best.

If he did then I know I wouldn't be able to go through with this. If he had asked me, I would have stayed.

I stand up and take one final glance around the meadow and one last glance around this era.

It was just a few years ago here that I saw the sacred tree that led me to Inuyasha. Just a few years ago that I altered my destiny.

I turn around and kick one foot over the edge of the well, and just sit on the lip and let my legs dangle over.

I look up at the sky wishing there was a sign, that there was something to make me feel better about all this, but all I see is the whites and grays of the clouds mixing perfectly with the yellows of the sun.

New tears start to run down my face and I go to wipe them but I stop at my lips. I softly outline them, savoring the kiss from the hut.

Another breath in, another breath.

 _Jump_.

I can hear my conscious whispering to me that now is the time.

I tighten my hands around the lip of the well and I take one final look at the Goshinboku tree that has withstood time and still stands strong in my own era.

One more breath in and out, and my hands loosen from the well and I push off into the darkness.

Never again to come back here.

Never again to see so many of the people who I thought I could never live without.

Never again to see the man I love.

My desire to be stopped is so strong that I swear I can hear my name, gently floating on the breeze down the well-shaft.

I look up but see nothing as I fall into the magic of the well and let myself be transported for the final time back home.

When I look up again, I'm grounded, and all I can see is the dark roof of the hut. I can feel that the well no longer holds any powers.

Now I can no longer go back to the feudal era.

Now, I'm in my home for good.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

\- V.L.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> \- V.L.


End file.
